


Camping

by R2girl07



Series: Camping with Richard [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Aaliyah and Richard's 8th Wedding Anniversary is coming up. It's been a rough two years. Aaliyah lost a baby only to get pregnant again and miscarry all over again. She has been devastated. She blames herself even though Rich and everyone else tells her it was nothing to do with her.   Richard has been planning a camping trip for the past month to distract her for a little while.  A week and half in the wilderness sleeping in a tent under the stars. Rich is excited but Aaliyah on the other hand is less than thrilled. Rich has a lot of convening to do. Will Aaliyah end up having a good time???
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Series: Camping with Richard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143092





	Camping

"Richard do we have to go camping for our Anniversary?" Richard smirks as he continues to pack their luggage. "Come on Aaliyah baby it will be fun!" Aaliyah whines "Rich but we will be outside in a tent! Can't we go to the beach or something and stay in a hotel!!!" Richard chuckles placing the last of his clothes in the luggage. He turns and pulls her to him lacing his fingers through her golden hair. He lightly kisses her neck earning a low moan from her. He smirks talking into her neck sending chills down her spine. "Sugar Plum come on baby give it a chance." "But Rich! You know I don't like being outside for long periods of time!" 

He growls slipping a hand under her mini skirt gripping her ass moaning realizing she's wearing a thong. "Women you have to much city in you!" She pulls away from Richard "What the hell is that suppose to mean Richard Speight!" He chuckles "Baby I didn't mean it in a bad way. All I meant was that I need to get you out in the wilderness and away from the city for a little while." 

Aaliyah rolls her eyes at Rich. "But Rich it's our 8th Anniversary why can't we do something we both like!" He grips her ass again. "Ali baby I promise I'll make it worth it. Now come lets go get some food so bring for the week and a half." 

Time skip brought to you by Loki!

An hour later Aaliyah and Richard are back at the house unpacking the groceries. "Rich is all this food really necessary." Rich chuckles "Yes baby it is." He turns reaching around her and grabs a bag of chips from her placing them on the counter in front of her. He grips her hips pulling her to him. "Rich??" She moans as she feels his semi hard cock through his jeans. "Yes my love?" "Do we really have to go?" He growls in her ear pushing her hard against the island bar in front of her pushing his hard erection into her ass. He undoes his belt and undoes his pants pulling them down with one hand as he pushes up Aaliyah's skirt with the other. He smacks her ass cheek causing her to moan. He rubs himself along her wet center groaning when he feels her wetness. "FUCK baby you're so wet. You want me to fuck you Ali!"She groans pushing her ass back trying to get him to push in. "God Rich yes!" He smirks pushing in the tip teasing the hell out of both of them. 

He pulls her up and breathes onto her neck then kisses lightly causing chills to go down her spine. He whispers into her neck still teasing her with his cock. "Let's make a deal baby. I'll fuck hard and deep right here on the island bar if you agree to give the camping trip a chance." He pushes himself in a little more knowing how horny she is right now. He pulls out causing her to whimper in need. "Well baby??" She moans out "Okay Rich! I'll give it a chance please just fuck me already!" He smiles shoving himself in hard and deep. He pounds into her repeatedly hitting her g-spot over and over. "Rich!!" He smiles pulling out causing her to groan in disapproval. Rich laughs turning her and lifts her onto the counter shoving himself back into her. He groans loving being able to fuck her like this. He rips open her shirt causing buttons to pop off everywhere the groans seeing she's wearing one of his favorite bras that latches in the front. He continues to pound in to her harder and deeper with every thrust as he reaches up with his hands unlatching her bra. He takes one of her breasts into his hand pinching at her nipple causing her to arch off the island. His other hand goes to the small of her back pulling her up to him as he hungrily takes her nipple into his mouth sucking hard as his other hand wonders to her clit rubbing hard. 

She groans loving all the feelings. "Oh Rich! Don't Stop I'm so close!!" She feels the band tighten in her stomach as Rich continues pounding into her while flicking at her clit and sucking her nipples hard. "RICH!!!! YES BABY DON'T STOP!!" He groans "Yes that's it baby girl cum for me! Come all over my cock and the island!" After a few more thrusts the knot in Aaliyah's stomach releases and she tightens around Rich's cock cumming like crazy all over him and the island. Rich isn't far behind her after a few more thrusts he goes to pull out like he always does but Aaliyah tightens her grip around him. He looks up at her with concerned eyes. "Ali baby you sure? I know you're not on the pill right now." She groans "Rich please I wanna feel you fill me! I need to feel it!" Rich groans and thrusts once more and releases deep inside her. He stays inside her for a moment leaning his head against hers. "Fuck Ali what made you want me to cum in you? Lately you've been making me pull out ." She smiles "I just needed to feel your hot seed inside me again." He smiles a little "But what if you..." He pauses placing a hand on her stomach. She looks at him as he pulls out stepping back and helping her down. "Rich it's been almost half a year since I miscarried...I think it's time learn to let go and let what happens happen." 

Rich says nothing but pulls her to him kissing her lightly. "I love you Aaliyah so much! I promise things will be okay!" I love you Richard and I know they will. We should go finish packing." He smiles and follows her upstairs. 

Time skip brought to you by Chuck!

"Richard you sure you don't need any help?" Aaliyah asked for the 2nd time. Richard has been fighting with the tent for the past half hour and he refuses to let Aaliyah help. "NO AALIYAH I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" She could tell he was starting to lose his temper with it. "FUCK!!!!" She smiled hearing him curse she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into him. "Ali baby not now. I need to get this tent up!" She doesn't let go "Rich let me help you baby!" He groans finally agreeing to let her help and after about 5 more minutes of struggling they get it up. Richard looks around groaning. "I need to start a fire before it gets dark." Ali nods watching Rich start on the fire. It doesn't take quite as long as the tent. He gets done and looks up smiling at Ali. "So baby what do you wanna do first? We could go skinny dipping, we could go fishing, we could stay here and play a card game or we could stay here and do other things." He says the last part with an eyebrow wiggle.

She shakes her head. "Is that all you think about Rich?" He smirks, "Can you blame me baby? I'm married to the sexiest women on the planet earth and loves to wear mini skirts and short shorts knowing they tease the hell out of me!" Aaliyah laughs getting up and starting to walk to the tent. "You coming Speight!" He growls getting up chasing after her. Aaliyah smirks waiting for him to get to her. He grips her pulling her close to him and begins making out with her as his hands roam her body. "Rich! Make love to me again!" 

He growls again starting to pull her to the tent but she doesn't move. "No Richie fuck me right here on the ground!" Richard gets a sexy smirk on his face as he pulls Ali to him and groans loving this side of her. Her kisses her neck nipping lightly at the spot that drives her wild. Aaliyah moans loving Rich's hand all over her body. He continues kissing lower until he reaches the valley of her breast where he licks. She arches into him grabbing his crotch. Aaliyah rubs harder bending down slowly undoing his pants. "Ali baby w hat are you doing?" She smiles gripping his cock looking up at him with sexy seductive eyes. "Richie I wanna suck your cock?" He looks down at her grabbing a handful of her hair. "Oh Fuck baby!!!" 

She slowly swirls her tongue around the head of his throbbing cock. His head falls back loving her tongue teasing him. "Ali please suck me!" She smiles taking him into her mouth groaning as he tastes his precum. "FUCK ALI!!" 

Aaliyah sucks Rich harder swirling her tongue around. "UGH! AALIYAH!" After a few minutes Rich is cumming deep down Aaliyah's throat. She shallows and looks up at Rich smiling. "Fuck Ali that was hot!"

To be continued...


End file.
